Rei's Gomora
is Rei's signature Monster and the star monster of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. Subtitle: Character History 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle' to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' In the continuation of the previous series, Gomora largely retains the role he played previously, serving as Rei's signature strongest monster. Like Rei however, Gomora too was being effected by a growing desire to get stronger due to the changing construct of Rei's Reiblood instincts. These changes were mostly present in battle as Gomora was seen to be fight more viciously than previously. During a fierce battle between a Reiblood Alien Nackle and his Galberos, Reimon and Gomora (whom had been baited into a trap by the Reiblood to fight against an Illusion of Zetton to the point of exhaustion) were pushed beyond their current fighting limit and were near death after being bombarded by Galberos's fireballs when Reimon had finally reached his boiling point and transformed into a new form: Burst Mode Reimon. Gomora transformed too, into for the first time ever. With both of them now berserk and filled with new power, Reionic Burst Gomora withstood several of Galberos's fireballs without showing any signs of damage, and the berserk Monster vaporized both Galberos and Alien Nackle with his Super Oscillatory Ray. It wasn't until both Master and Monster were struck by Ultraseven's Eye Slugger that tempered their rage. The calming of the Ultra's Blade however was only temporary, and both Master and Monster took off to fight the other Reibloods on Hammer. The Likes of which included: *Alien Metron and his Doragory. *Alien Babalou and his Antlar. *Alien Metron (again) and his Vakishim. Afterwards, Rei managed to regain control of his Reiblood instincts after being struck by the Eye Slugger (which greatly weakened his urges to more tame levels,) which in turn also calmed Gomora as well. After which, Gomora was pitted against the Reiblood Alien Keel, Grande, and his Tyrant, but the Monster found himself greatly at a strength disadvantage due to Grande being in possession of a Neo Battle Nizer, and his Tyrant's strength vastly overpowering his own. As a result, Gomora was called back before he could possibly be killed by Tyrant and replaced with Eleking, who sadly met with a more grim fate. Luckily thanks to Eleking's sacrifice, Rei manage to come back to life and after his own Battle Nizer was upgraded to a Neo Battle Nizer as well, Gomora faced off with Tyrant in a rematch. Now with a more equal footing, Gomora easily pummeled Grande's monster, and with the help of Litra, he finally destroyed Tyrant After freeing Ultraseven from the confines of Armored Darkness, Rei managed to take control of his and Gomora's Reionic Burst transformations without either of them going berserk. Since then, the more calmer but still very powerful Reionic Burst Gomora was used again in battle against Dail, the futuristic Alien Pedan "Reionyx Hunter" and his King Joe Black, as well as his Commander, Harlan and an entire army of King Joe Blacks. Despite these developments though, Rei and Grande's feud was far from over, and once the two of them became the only Reibloods left on Hammer, the Alien Keel re-confronted the pair with his new stronger monster: Red King. Gomora and Red King fought fiercely, and despite a significant power boost being granted to Red King, Gomora luckily managed to prevail after Rei transformed into Reimon and the monster easily beatdown Red King. Feeling that their point was made, Reimon had Gomora spare Red King so that he and Rei could settle the score with the true mastermind behind the madness on Planet Hammer: Alien Reiblood. Heading to Planet Hammer's core, Rei and Gomora first fought against a revived and gigantic Armored Mefilas that was being controlled by Alien Reiblood. Like his other opponents upon his transformation though, Reionic Burst Gomora had no trouble beating down the Alien and breaking off its sword. Finally, Reionic Burst Gomora stabbed Armored Mefilas with his horn, charging the Alien's innards with his Super Oscillatory Ray from the inside, destroying Armored Mefilas. However once Reionic Burst Gomora was confronted by the Alien Reiblood-possessed Armored Darkness, like their previous battle, Gomora was no match for the sentient Armor, even in his Reionic Burst Mode. Suddenly just as it seemed Armored Darkness was about to finish off Gomora, Red King and Grande both appeared to battle Armored Darkness as well. Red King and Gomora proceeded to double-team Armored Darkness, but even with two Monsters taking him on, Armored Darkness managed to take them simultaneously with little effort and he greatly weakened both Monsters with his Reionic Fusion attack fired from his Trident. Luckily, the Pendragon arrived just in time and fired on the sentient Armor with there weapons, even managing to greatly weaken Armored Darkness with a single blast from the Pedanium Launcher. Now with 3-on-1, Rei and Grande gave a significant power boost to their respective Monsters. Reionic Burst Gomora transformed into EX Gomora once more, while Red King transformed into EX Red King. Now at the peak of their power, EX Gomora and EX Red King vastly overpowered Armored Darkness without any effort. Once the armor was disarmed of its Trident and Sword, Armored Darkness was weakened by EX Red King's Flame Road attack, and was finally destroyed after being struck by EX Gomora's EX Super Oscillatory Ray. With their ultimate enemy gone for good, Rei and Grande recalled their respective Monsters and took off on their separate journeys once more. 'Ultraman Zero' 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' Gomora was first summoned by Rei in order to save the ZAP SPACY from the sudden arrival of a Zaragas that had landed on Planet Dent. The fight between Gomora and Zaragas was roughly at a standstill, but after the ZAP SPACY discovered Zaragas's brief vulnerable state he enters in between adapting to attacks, they used this weakness to their advantage. Once this was exploited, Zaragas was quickly destroyed by Gomora's Super Oscillatory Ray. Later on once Rei joined Mirai Hibino, Shin Hayata, and Dan Moroboshi in traversing the now-frozen Land of Light, the group was ambushed by an Alien Shaplay and his Black King, both of whom were members of Ultraman Belial's faceless entourage sent to kill them before they could reach the faint glimmer of the Plasma Spark. Black King was the alien's last attempt to kill the weakened Ultras, but the Monster was confronted by Gomora instead, who challenged the monster to a battle, allowing Hayata, Dan, and Mirai to escape and reunite with Ultraman Taro to regain their powers once more. Black King was no match for Gomora, and the monster was destroyed after Gomora stabbed Black King with its horn, and charged the monster's innards with its Super Oscillatory Ray from the inside. Once Hayata, Dan, and Mirai regained their ability to transform into Ultras once more, they took Rei with them to confront Ultraman Belial and his Monster Army in the Monster Graveyard. Ultraman Mebius and Gomora lead the charge, taking out any Monster than got in their way, but even with both of them managing to confront Belial, their power was no match for the Evil Ultra. To make matters worse, Belial struck Rei with a portion of his own Reiblood energy, corrupting Rei and transforming him into his Burst Mode. As a result, Gomora transformed into Reionic Burst Gomora as well, and the crazed duo were sent to attack their comrades by Belial. Thanks to Gomora's power boost, the Ultras couldn't stand up to his transformed state and during which, Ultraseven was mortally wounded by the Monster stabbing him and charging his innards with its Super Oscillatory Ray. It wasn't until the timely intervention of the ZAP SPACY and Ultraman Dyna's arrival in which Rei managed to regain control of himself. During which, Reionic Burst Gomora was recalled before he could do anymore damage to anyone else. Finally once Belial transformed into Beryudora after merging with his Monster Army, Rei summoned EX Gomora (having powered up Gomora before summoning him) to assist the Ultra Brothers in battling against Belial's Ultimate Monster. However even at the peak of his power, EX Gomora couldn't do much on his own against the titanic conglomerate monster, and was easily swatted away by one of Beryudora's Tentacles. EX Gomora however continued to fight on, and like the Ultras, he assisted them in distracting Beryudora by firing on him with his EX Super Oscillatory Ray, long enough for Ultraman Belial to be defeated by Ultraman Zero. 'Ultra Galaxy Legends Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero' to be added 'Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar' to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities : By channeling energy into his head crest, Gomora can fire a pink and red beam of energy from his nasal horn. * '''Burrowing: Like the average Gomora, Rei's Gomora can burrow and move underground at high speeds. * Enhanced Agility: Rei's Gomora is far more agile than the average Gomora, being able to jump at great heights, possessing acrobatic skills, and being able move at combat speeds faster than that of the original. * : Rei can give Gomora a boost in his fighting power, which can temporarily rejuvenate the monster. Often used in times of a crisis. * '''Transformations: When given enough energy from Rei, Gomora can freely transform into any of his other acquired forms (sans Mecha Gomora). - Reionic Burst Gomora= Reionic Burst Gomora possesses all of Gomora's powers. However due to the burst of energy Rei possessed once he acquired his Burst Mode, the strength of Gomora's attacks are now greatly enhanced as well. * : By channeling energy into his head crest, Reionic Burst Gomora can fire a blue and golden beam of energy from his nasal horn. * '''Enhanced Agility: Reionic Burst Gomora is far more agile than the average Gomora, being able to jump at great heights, possessing acrobatic skills, and being able move at combat speeds faster than that of the original. * Transformations: When given enough energy from Rei, Reionic Burst Gomora can freely transform into any of his other acquired forms (sans Mecha Gomora). Weaknesses Should Rei lose control of himself and transform into Burst Mode, Reionic Burst Gomora will also lose control of himself, going mad with power and becoming much more violent in nature. - EX Gomora= * : EX Gomora can fire a much more powerful and fiery variation of his Super Oscillatory Ray, this time from his Chest. * : Due to his enhanced abilities, EX Gomora's Tail is now prehensile and is sharpened at its tip, while the tail itself can extend its own length to batter or impale his enemies. * : EX Gomora can curl himself into an armored ball in order to strike his opponents. - Mecha Gomora= }} Behind the scenes Portrayal *'Rei's Gomora''' and his transformed states are portrayed by suit actor Kazunori Yokoo, in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey, Ultra Galaxy Legends Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero, and Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar. ** In the episode "Disturbing Reunion", Gomora was portrayed by suit actor Ryo Nishimura. *'Rei's Gomora' and his transformed states are portrayed by suit actor Hirokazu Iwakami in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Notes * Over the course of his appearances, three suits were used for Rei's Gomora: ** The first suit (used in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle) was the same Gomora suit that was used for the Monster's appearances in Ultraman Max and Ultraman Mebius, albeit with his head crest painted and his face altered to resemble that of the original Gomora's appearance. This suit would later be repainted to become the suit used for Reionic Burst Gomora in the sequel series, Never Ending Odyssey. Lastly, the suit was altered entirely, transforming it into the Monster, Zaragas. ** The second suit (used in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey) was a brand new suit, meant to be used for Gomora whereas the previous suit was modified into Reionic Burst Gomora. This new suit was designed to resemble the original Gomora even moreso than the previous suit, albeit slightly baggier-looking. Ironically, this suit would later be repainted to become the suit used for Reionic Burst Gomora in the film, Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. ** The third suit (used in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie) was another brand new suit, meant to be used for Gomora whereas the previous suit was modified into Reionic Burst Gomora. This suit is currently active and is still being used for Gomora's reoccurring appearances to this day. Gallery Gomora with body parts.png Gomora vs Red King NEO.png Gomora reionic burst EXTRA.png References Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters